


Love Hotel Extension [Keebo/K1-B0 One Shot Part One]

by YumeSin



Series: Love Hotel Extensions [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, Light BDSM, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: Ok, reformatted correctly! Sorry everyone! X_X; As stated before, this will be a two parter with the second part coming  by the end of January (maybe earlier depending on inspiration)Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

_I think…I might already be in love with you._

_…_

_…I get embarrassed, saying things like that…_

_.._

_Then…may I…_

_._

_Hold your hand?_

 

I thought Keebo may have been accessing his humor, somewhere deep down during this exchange. But, by his body language, this was far from a joke. As a robot, I thought Keebo would be twice removed from these love hotel fantasies. Guess that would lead to the “robophobia” Keebo goes on about. I looked up at him, his face blushing, hands clasped together. I wanted to best comfort my classmates, so I began to extend my hand out to Keebo. In a sudden change in events, I saw my surroundings whirl around in chaos for a few seconds. After I was able to refocus, I saw Keebo directly above me, the soft fabric of the bed beneath me. What was going on? How was this supposed to be a handshake?

 

“H-Hey, Keebo, this isn’t how…” I started to say, but Keebo lowered his mechanical body closer to mine. Each time I wanted to say something, it just felt like Keebo gravitated closer to me. I could feel my heart racing, unsure of what Keebo thought hand holding was? Did his ideas of intimacy somehow get skewed?

 

Once Keebo was only inches away from my face, I saw that his eyes had closed. More scarlet coloring began to fill out his face. I was unsure of what to say at this point.

 

“Shuichi. I know, this is being selfish but…may I have a kiss instead? I feel that hand holding is not a strong enough symbol for my intense feelings for you,” Keebo asked, his body slowly moving back from the previous proximity.  While this situation was becoming more complicated by the minute, I was still awestruck Keebo could have these emotions for me. I was about to speak, lips opening, but I closed them again. I had to pause and think this out. I couldn’t have Keebo feel bad because I denied him this.

 

“Sure, but, just so you know. Most people that consider each other lovers still ask for consent when doing things like what you just did,” I responded, smiling as I let out an awkward laugh at the end of my sentence.  Keebo, appearing very flustered by my sentence, fled from on top of me to the other side of the room, near the…whips? Mouth gags? What exactly—nevermind, this is Monokuma we’re talking about.

 

“S-Sorry Shuichi! I’ll be sure to c-commit that to my memory bank. Would you prefer it if we use a word of some sort, that may make it easier for consent to be communicated?” Keebo asked, sitting along the leather loveseat. Was Keebo referring to a safeword? Was he confusing two drastically different concepts with what I was referring to? Either way, we were getting off topic.

 

“Well, for now, whenever you ask me to do something that involves my body…just ask me. I’ll either say yes or no,” I answered, smiling over at Keebo, “For the purposes of now you do have my consent to kiss me. Anything else you do, you should let me know before you do it.”

 

Keebo nodded to my words as I spoke, though something about his disposition made me think he still felt uneasy about it all. How else could I really teach him these complex, complicated human emotions? I didn’t want to give him an entire lecture since his memory would be erased anyway.

 

Seeing that Keebo was a bit too shaken to move, I lifted myself from the bed and walked over to him. Maybe I could convince him that human emotions weren’t nearly as complicated as our predicament led on. As I approached him, Keebo seemed a bit lost in thought. There was a slight glint in his eye, though it could’ve been a glare of some sort. It looked strange though – earlier I could’ve sworn his eyes were clear.  I waved my hand in front of Keebos’ face to get his attention, which caused him to jump back.

 

“W-What happened to consent, Shuichi!?! This is not allowed according to human consent rules,” Keebo shouted at me, face red, fingers pointing toward me. I tried to stifle my chuckle (and failed), shaking my head. I sat next to Keebo on the loveseat.

 

“I was just trying to get your attention. Besides, I didn’t actually touch you,” I replied, “Consent only really applies when you’re going to be in direct contact of someones’ body.” I watched as Keebos’ face reverted from flustered to pensive in seconds, seeming to return to his deep thoughts. Would Keebo still wake up in aguish if I didn’t complete his request before we fell asleep?

 

“Does that mean…I need consent to love you? I mean—not just the feeling or emotion. To love you as in your body. Your personality. Your actions. That involves your body, right? What about loving your hair, does that require consent Shuichi?” Keebo asked, as innocent as ever. His words caused me to blush now, too, looking off into a corner. I couldn’t give him a straight answer. For being a robot, he knew exactly what to say to get me riled up. How was I supposed to answer such demure questioning?

 

“Well, Shuichi?” asked Keebo, again, his hand waving in front of my face. I turned to him, blushing, not really sure where this conversation could still go.  I still had to give him some sort of answer.

 

“That’s really nice of you to say Keebo. But, it’s only when you’re going to touch me directly, or to that effect. You don’t need my consent to love me,” I replied, struggling to keep composure. For this to be Keebos’ fantasy, there had been a lot of learning he seemed to desire. Then again, Keebo always seemed eager to learn more about humans in general. Before I knew it, Keebo was inches away from me again, sitting close. I could feel heat radiate from his hand, floating above mine.

 

“Thank you, Shuichi. You have given me valuable insight on feelings. Now, I think I’m ready to initiate a kiss. Are you ready?” Keebo asked, “I-I’d also like you have my hand over yours, too, to add to the intensity. I believe I’ll be able to handle it!” I gave Keebo a nod, mumbling a yes as I still felt rattled from Keebos’ previous words.

 

Immediately after my words, I could feel Keebos’ hand over mine. Warm metal pressed against my lips. I hadn’t figured the logistics of the kiss until I felt more warmth rush to the metal, Keebo picked up my hand. It felt awkward and overall not very loving, but he was learning. I couldn’t fault him too much for his actions. I could feel Keebo hold my hand as more of a handshake than anything else. But, his metal interface was plastered against my face.  The metal was getting hotter each second we stayed close. It was getting to the point where I’d need to pull away soon, else I’d face some serious burns.

 

When I attempted to move my face away, I could feel Keebos’ other hand move to the back of my head, holding it in place. The metal temperature was steadily rising on my lips, the heat starting to become uncomfortable.

 

As a safety precaution, I began to use my hand to push against Keebos’ chest. After a few good shoves, Keebo did peel himself off, his hand immediately removing itself from mine.  Keebo began to scoot further away from me, facing the whips and other utensils Monokuma thought we’d all need. Part of me was starting to feel bad, but another part of me(the me that cared about my face) felt in need of some sort of burn cream.

 

“…Was my kiss that unsatisfactory? I’m sorry to disappoint you to that degree, Shuichi,” Keebo said, standing and beginning to walk toward the door. I had to fix this somehow. Keebo would just feel bad about himself if he’d walk out the door now.

 

“N-No, your kiss was fine! The heat you gave off your face was the issue. I almost got some serious burns from that,” I said, sighing shortly after. I couldn’t let Keebo wake up feeling terrible due to the situation. That would defeat the purpose of this room.

 

“My heat? Shuichi, I never would’ve pinned you that sensitive…then again, I’m not really sure what my temperature is in comparison to an actual human during acts of affection. I apologize,” Keebo said, turning back to me as he scanned the room. I wondered what he was looking for.

 

Eventually, as it turns out, burn cream had been provided alongside rope and other objects I could only assume their usage for. Keebo, insisting over and over, began to apply the cream on my lips.

 

**_. . ._ **

 

“Oh? You’d like to try _that_ ? Well that’s technically fair play. If it keeps things interesting, you can do whatever you’d like for mods for Keebo!” Monokuma said, blushing as sweat droplets fell of his face. Miu stood next to him, letting out an excited laugh. In front of Miu lay a small computer, displaying a snoozing Shuichi in front of Keebo. Perhaps, by luck or other means, Miu managed to stream from Keebos’ eyes at an interesting venture. Of course, this led to questions only the black-and-white bear could answer.

 

“Sweet! I’ll make Keebo into the best sex machine that has ever graced these hallways!” Miu said as she let out an unhinged laugh, multiple pieces of machinery thrown across her research lab.  A small TV began to flicker on and off, the backdrop eventually reverting to the insides of Keebos’ room.

 

“And while I’m add it, you won’t lose your memory of this event since you weren’t in the love hotel yourself. Look at how nice I’m being right now! It’s as if I’m doing it for plot convenience,” Monokuma said, laughing into his paws as he faded away somewhere.

 

“Plot, what plot? This is my fuckin’ plan you dumb bear!” Miu yelled out to her lab, unable to see Monokuma, “Anyway, I need to get to work right away tomorrow. I only have 2 days.”


	2. Love Hotel Extension [Keebo/K1-B0 Oneshot Part Two]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *comes out of writing cave*
> 
> I got inspiration! So much inspiration that this is turning into a three-parter! The third and final part should be out before I head out to my citys' local anime convention(FEB 15th)! 
> 
> Shoutout to my two beta readers for this chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for reading along thus far, hope you enjoy!

**_System Malfunction_ **

**_System/B-D-S-M corrupted_ **

**_…initiating Emergency Backup Protocol._ **

_-_

_I think…I might already be in love with you._

_…_

_…I get embarrassed, saying things like that…_

_.._

_Then…may I…_

_._

_Hold your hand?_

I thought Keebo may have been accessing his humor, somewhere deep down during this exchange. But, by his body language, this was far from a joke. As a robot, I thought Keebo would be twice removed from these love hotel fantasies. Guess that would lead to the “robophobia” Keebo goes on about. I looked up at him, his face blushing, hands clasped together. I wanted to best comfort my classmates, so I began to extend my hand out to Keebo. In a sudden change in events, I saw my surroundings whirl around in chaos for a few seconds. After I was able to refocus, I saw Keebo directly above me, the soft fabric of the bed beneath me. What was going on? How was this supposed to be a handshake?

“H-Hey, Keebo, this isn’t how…” I started to say, but Keebo lowered his mechanical body closer to mine. Each time I wanted to say something, it just felt like Keebo gravitated closer to me. I could feel my heart racing, unsure of what Keebo thought hand holding was? Did his ideas of intimacy somehow get skewed?

Once Keebo was only inches away from my face, I saw that his eyes had closed. More scarlet coloring began to fill out his face. I was unsure of what to say at this point.

“Shuichi…I know this may be selfish, but, I don’t think simple hand contact describes the intensity at which I feel for you. There’s something greater that needs to happen,” Keebo said, speaking a few inches away from my face. While this situation was becoming more complicated by the minute, I was still awestruck Keebo could have these emotions for me. I was about to speak, lips opening, but I closed them again. I had to pause and think this out. I couldn’t have Keebo feel bad because I denied him this.

“What did you have in mind? I mean—depending on the request—I’ll probably be okay with it. Most people that consider each other lovers still ask for consent when doing things like what you just did,” I responded, smiling as I let out an awkward laugh at the end of my sentence.  Keebo, appearing flustered by my sentence, fled from on top of me to the other side of the room, near the…whips? Mouth gags? What exactly—nevermind, this is Monokuma we’re talking about.

“S-Sorry Shuichi! I’ll be sure to c-commit that to my memory bank. Would you prefer it if we use a word of some sort, that may make it easier for consent to be communicated?” Keebo asked, sitting along the leather loveseat. Was Keebo referring to a safeword? Was he confusing two drastically different concepts with what I was referring to? Either way, we were getting off topic.

“I personally prefer the phrase ‘Ocean Bacon’. It’s a completely nonsensical phrase that isn’t said in normal sentences. Wouldn’t you agree, Shuichi?” Keebo added, almost as if he knew what I had been thinking. Was Keebo suggesting we’d try—no way, that’s was off even for Keebo to suggest. But, in this room, we are supposed to be living out what they perceive as a fantasy. Did Keebo really want to do that type of stuff with me?

Seeing that Keebo was a bit too shaken to move, I lifted myself from the bed and walked over to him. Maybe I could convince him that human emotions weren’t nearly as complicated as our predicament led on. As I approached him, Keebo seemed a bit lost in thought. There was a slight glint in his eye, though it could’ve been a glare of some sort. It looked strange though – earlier I could’ve sworn his eyes were clear.  My mind began to wonder if someone had been remotely controlling Keebo when his hand reached out to grab mine, managing to pull me down onto the leather loveseat with him. His body jerked in the process of puling me down, showing that it was no easy feat for him. Maybe the whole “having the strength of an elderly person” wasn’t a lie?

I blushed, looking away from his face. I could feel Keebo move closer, as if to analyze me somehow. I couldn’t answer this proposition with a straight face. I wanted to say yes—of course—but I needed a few more seconds to recover. I wanted to give Keebo an answer with conviction. And, maybe just a little bit, convince myself to give it a try.

“Well, if you’d like we can try. I’m not sure how this all works though,” I answered, switching my gaze every other second from Keebo to the area behind him. Whips, chains, handcuffs, all the sorts were just a few steps away from the entire corner of clandestine.

“So, does that mean I have your consent, Shuichi? Once you say yes, things will get far more intense than they are. I won’t hold back,” Keebo said, slowly releasing his grip from my arm. I rubbed the area which his fingers began to press themselves in, leaving slight indents in my skin. Talk about having the strength of the elderly. Was this truly just Keebo I was speaking with right now—no, I had to quiet these thoughts if this was going to have a good ending. I had to trust that Keebo knew, to some extent, what he was trying to get us to do.

“Yeah, you do. What’s next?” I asked, blushing through my obvious ignorance of whatever plans Keebo had envisioned with me. My eyes felt brave enough to shoot over to Keebo, whom seemed to have closed his eyes. Metal began to clang; the noise being concentrated along the lower portion of his face. After a couple of minutes of metal tinkering around, I was astounded. Another new mechanical quirk; a human-like mouth replaced the usual metal exterior of Keebo’s face. I began to blush deeper at the implications of such a drastic change. The Keebo I had known before this day has had a painted-on mouth interface that moved depending on the words/sounds Keebo tried to communicate. It wouldn’t shock me the least bit of Miu had chosen to make this upgrade, given her usual inventions.

 Keebo stood up after the metal clanging ceased, heading over to the items hanging on the wall.

“Take off everything but your boxers. Close your eyes after you’re done. Shuichi…I want us both to feel the full range of human emotion tonight,” Keebo spoke, his tone sounding much more assertive. Is this what you would call a dominate persona?

Following orders, I started to strip off my clothing. My face stayed its scarlet color, unsure of how this would work out in the end. Could Keebo really be a dominant if he really desired to?  

Once I was completely stripped down, I took a quick look at Keebo, who seemed to be moving around a lot of the tools hung on the bench. Which one would he use on me? How would morning me react if I saw marks left from tonight?

As if sensing my eyes on his back, Keebo turned to me, his human-like like lips curving into a smiling.

“Shuichi. I told you to close your eyes. Now, I don’t want to punish you this early,” Keebo said, holding a kind face despite his role. Even when things were like this, Keebo appeared unable to keep up the strong façade.

Still, I did as I was told and closed my eyes shut. Part of me felt nervous about what would come next. How far would this even go—would I wake up with scratches and marks like I did after I had that strange dream with Miu?

I could hear Keebo rustle around, seeming to pull out some sort of case. I heard several clicks until I heard a case open.  In attempt to calm my nerves, I began to inhale and exhale gradually, my hands scratching my face every now and then. Was this part of the appeal of this type of thing—the nerves, the anticipation the—

I could feel Keebo's metallic hands on top of my shoulders. This sensation snapped me to attention, shivering under his touch. I could feel fabric begin to wrap around my eyes. I gulped. This was it.

“Now, Shuichi, because you disobeyed me, I need to punish you. It may feel uncomfortable at first, but I am certain you will adjust well,” Keebo said as he tied the fabric to my face. What exactly was this punishment? My lips quivered, unsure if I was prepared for whatever Keebo had in mind. From the sounds of the case earlier, his voice, his determination…this may be a long night.

I could feel Keebo take my hand in his, gently pulling my arm in the direction of the bed. I followed, carefully picking my legs up as Keebo placed me on the bed. As I laid down on the bed, I could feel Keebo attempting to press me flat on the bed. This failed however – that strength of his (rather, lack thereof) shining through at the worst possible moment.

I could feel Keebo’s weight on me. The scarf wrapped around my eyes had been loosened by the fall, allowing me to see Keebo’s flustered face. I watched as he struggled to press himself off of me and back to standing.

“A-Ah, stay here! I need to grab the case and we’ll get started shortly—wait—your punishment comes first…” Keebo said, pondering for a second. I watched Keebo cycle through a few emotions from a small crease in the scarf. Keebo seemed to be deep in thought as he struggled to peel himself off of me.

Once Keebo’s weight was off, I was stuck with anticipation. What was my punishment? How would I pay for my previous actions?  I was tense of course—every inch of muscle was curled up tight with expectation. The expectation of Keebo managing to break out of his usual, coy disposition. I laid as still as I could as the minutes began to tick by, unsure of what exactly this punishment was. If it were silence, Keebo had been quite the expert. With these sort of things, pain is supposed to be the main attraction. What was left to be used as a punishment then? Or was the absence of Keebo the true punishment?

I heard metallic steps against tiled flooring. Sounds of water sloshing could be heard from another side of the room. Could this be where that bathtub and other strange items were? I was beginning to feel hypersensitive. Even the scheduled breezes via the air conditioning in this room felt like large clouds of bitter cold encompassing my body. The bright light that loomed over the room was starting to feel like small stings on my body. When was Keebo going to punish me? I could barely take this anymore!

“K-Keebo?” I asked, shivering as the word exited my mouth. I could hear Keebo begin to walk towards the bed. I heard a container drop and then his steps continued toward the case, seeming to ditch his previous spoken idea. Did Keebo somehow forget about the punishment entirely? I proceeded to call out to him, again and again, feeling anxious. How was I supposed to do this without a clear direction?

It took Keebo a few more minutes before he came back over, seeming to struggle with whatever he had in his hands. What exactly was in that case? My cries to him began more desperate, slightly obsessive if I were honest. I needed to get a clearer understanding of what was going on. But, at the same time, I don’t think using the safe phrase in this case would be warranted. I wasn’t being pushed to my limits—I was just confused is all.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a detective so needy,” Keebo quipped, the words landing a bit sharper than I had expected. Through the space in my blindfold, I was able to  see Keebo settling himself down between where my legs were spread out.

“H-Hey, that’s—” I began to say, but I then I noticed the flash in Keebo's eyes grow tenfold.

“Shush—not another word from you,” Keebo had said, reaching down as he adjusted my blindfold. I gulped hard, shivering more under Keebo's careful knotting behind my head. Jeez, was Keebo just messing around earlier—about the punishment—and his kindness too?

Once Keebo had finished securing my blindfold again, I eased out steady inhales and exhales to calm my nerves. Of all the vague memories of things I had in the past, I needed to get past this. I wanted Keebo to be happy. And, maybe, a part of me satiated with such cutting remarks. It actually felt good to be spoken to this way, under some controlled circumstances. Maybe this’ll help keep my cool if we ever need to do a class trial. Wait—I’m getting ahead of myself, our memories will be mostly effaced from this event!

Once Keebo had pulled himself away from me, there was more silence. I had filled it with my own ideas of what Keebo had in mind—would he tie my limbs to the bed, whip me, tease me with different stimulants (feathers, tight clothes, hot candle wax), would he…no, of course not! BDSM doesn’t include doing _that_. Besides, I don’t think robots have—

Frigid temperatures began to suck the heat out of my left hand. I let out a long outcry as I felt the change in temperature, shivering even more, to the point which my hand nearly fell out of the cool basin of water Keebo had dipped me in.

“You’re awfully wiggly today Shuichi,” Keebo mused, gently taking my shivering hand. Pulling it out from the water, Keebo began to slowly introduce my fingertips back into the cold liquid. I still shivered, but with the metallic hands guiding me in, it felt less sudden. I began to feel my muscles untense as my hand was fully submerged.

Once Keebo had finished, I had heard his footsteps step away from me for a bit. The sound of rushing water could be heard again before it was abruptly stopped.  I could hear water slosh around for a bit before Keebo began to make another advance toward me. What exactly was he doing?

This time with a bit more care, Keebo had moved my hand over a bit to lay down a small water basin. As my fingertips touched the outside of it, it felt plastic…maybe part of the other set on the other end of the room, where that weird slide and tub had been?

Once that hand was fully submerged, this led me to believe there was going to be something happening to my hands—sure, really simple deduction. But I was really in the dark. I never felt this type of way without someone dying or trying to figure out a murder case—maybe this is the rush I enjoyed so much?

Now, as my hands rested in two cool water basins, it was beginning to become a struggle not to move. What was Keebo's endgame with all of this? I started to hear some crackling, zippers—was he…? I blushed at the thought of Miu adding a more perverted “advancement” for Keebo. Knowing her, she’d be ecstatic to install something like this. But then, even while knowing that, why was I so…excited?

I could feel Keebo’s body now over me. The weight of his shadow seemed to press my body deeper into the fabrics of the bed, my hands making small waves in the basins they were resting in.

“Just one more thing, Shuichi, and then we’ll be set,” Keebo said, oddly reassuringly as he began to pat down my face with a wet cloth of the sorts. Could it be possible that Keebo had a very small bank of knowledge of intimate moments like this—in fact, where did his reference for these types of things come from? If none of this came from the professor—and it was all entirely Miu—then Keebo may be as lewd as her!

My blush began to intensify as Keebo continued to dab a wet towel against my face. I turned as I felt Keebo’s fingers poke at different odds and ends of my face to make it easier to get to. Could I really not talk right now? Was I truly helpless, at the whims of the robot currently hoisted above me? My legs, being the only thing that was able to be moved at the time, began to jitter a bit recklessly. I could feel my leg connect with Keebo's inadvertently, tripping him to lap on top of me again.

“S-Sorry,” I muttered out, hoping apologies were outside of the no talking rule. My hands were occupied so I couldn’t give him so much as a hug—and my legs giving a hug would be too suggestive. I pulled a smile from my face, my eyes trying their best to project an image of how Keebo looked on top of me. Why couldn’t Keebo talk more during this? The long gaps of silence, the frigid feelings in my hands, the sensations and sounds, they were driving me to be over sensitive. I needed some more comfort.

“Didn’t I say not to talk, Shuichi?” Keebo retorted, his metallic fingers pausing his face cleaning job. I gulped, slow but steadily, trying to keep all the saliva that was building in my mouth where it belonged. Was this going to result in me getting an actual punishment? Or was Keebo too kind to really dish out one? I decided to stay silent.

Keebo returned to dapping my face with a towel, every now and then dapping it into one of the basins my hand was in and then returning to my face. Each time Keebo wiped my face, he got closer to my lips. Was he building up for a kiss—or was this all just teasing me to further stimulate my already sensitive nerves?

“Shuichi…” I heard Keebo call out. Was I supposed to speak now?

“Shuichi.” Keebo repeated.

“Shuichi. I need your consent,” Keebo said, at a noticeably lower tone than usual.

“Y-Yeah? You can do w-whatever you want,” I muttered, trying my best to stay quiet and obey his commands the best I could. I hadn’t had a punishment yet, which was typical for a kind-hearted robot like him. No—he was more than a robot now—and more than a friend too…our relationship was beginning to float into a grey territory.  I wanted so badly for Keebo to do something, anything he wanted…so he could be happy. And that my curiosity could be smoldered.

I was laying there, waiting, anticipating something major to happen. I could hear the previous cloth being tossed somewhere, hitting the ground with an audible “sswwhp”.

“I’ve been wanting to do this since we’ve been in this room…” Keebo mumbled, he was close to my ear. I could feel his lips graze my earlobe, causing more shivers to erupt throughout my body. If Keebo was going to kiss me with his lips—I was ready, I couldn’t stand this build up! I nearly wanted to grab him and do it myself but I guess that’s what the water basins were for. To deter me from acting on my own. I almost found myself wishing I was tied instead to remove the option of moving my hands, but, that was going down another rabbit hole completely. This role was beginning to become part of me as well.

I felt Keebo’s lips trace around my face, lightly kissing every inch of skin he had previously wiped. Was the liquid needed for his lips to properly work? What was the point of everything if it all was going to lead to this? I guess I could ask many people who do this type of stuff routinely the same thing. Either way, I could feel the sensitivity in my face become less apparent, becoming engulfed by the passionate kisses Keebo was dunning me with. His lips, for being a robot, felt like any other humans. And, as his fingers were still metallic, they kept me on my toes, beginning to massage my shoulders. His strength was suited just right for this, easing any remaining tension left in my body. My hands felt like they were one with the water, ebbing along with what tremors Keebo created with his massaging and gentle kisses. If this was truly BDSM, if all I had to do was relinquish myself to the other person, then perhaps I could…do this. Without the role—without the veil of this room.

I could feel Keebo pause before his lips crashed into mine. The silence proceeding that, the emptiness of the room, the stop motion of the water—it was the greatest pain and pleasure of the night thus far. My eyes were fixated forward, thinking of what expression Keebo had on his face. Was he embarrassed—or was that confidence, that unfaltering vision stuck on his face as he halted right above my lips. I wanted to ask why, what he was waiting for, what could possibly be the reason for the delay—but I was afraid at that point the punishment would be…would be…?

My eyes shot open wider somehow as Keebo’s lips began to slide onto mine, prying them open as a spongey, tongue-like surface began to combat with mine.  Taken off guard, I began to return the kiss the best that I could.  With my hands nearly feeling like rubber—rubber disconnected from my hands, the best I could do was wrap my own lips around Keebo’s interface.

It took us both a few minutes to manage to peel each other off, I was, for sure, blushing. I wasn’t sure if I met Keebo’s expectations for a kiss.

“…Ocean Bacon,” Keebo said, pulling off my blindfold, “You’re doing exceptional so far!” I couldn’t really do much besides nod and want to pull Keebo down for another kiss. But he said the safe word—the word that meant things had to stop. I kept avoiding his gaze, looking elsewhere in order to distract myself from the scene above me.

“S-Shuichi? I said the safe word, it’s ok—” Keebo said, but my hands were already flinging themselves around him. Whether this was part of the role I was playing or something else—I don’t care. I just wanted to feel Keebo’s arms as they stretched around my waist. I pulled him in close.

“I take it you wanted a break too, huh?” Keebo asked as we began to adjust ourselves on the bed. Eventually, Keebo had placed a pillow on his lap and let my head rest there. Of all these confused feelings, one thing was certain: this was going to be the most intense love hotel yet.

* * *

 

. . .

“Dammit—I still can’t see what could be corrupting the file,” Miu stated, many expletives following. Kokichi was there, sitting in a nearby chair, idly watching Shuichi rest his head on Keebo’s lap. The chair itself looked out of place in Mius’ lab—partly Kokichis’ doing per ordering Gonta to move it from Shuichis’ lab. According to Kokichi, he “had to be comfortable when researching”. Gonta agreed blindly, and when questioned on if the research had to deal with bugs, Kokichi answered the best he could. By saying nothing in response.

“The robot doesn’t even _have_ that much to offer. We haven’t solved the main question of the night either. Give it up Miu, you’re a failure!” Kokichi said, his calculated glare landing just the way he wanted by the change of Mius’ expression. The confusion on her face melted into sadness and grief. Kokichi bit down a bit on the smoke pipe “borrowed” from Shuichis’ lab, the tobacco placeholder filled to the brim with individually wrapped hard candies.

“F-F-F-Failure? Really?” Miu stated, a blush creeping on her face as her hands clasped together. Mius’ entire body started to shiver, her anxiety rushing to her face. What if she couldn’t solve the issue? What if Shuichi wouldn’t be able to feel the extreme pleasure she personally programmed into Keebo? And, worst of all, she couldn’t even show the avant-grade to Kokichi?

“Yep, a big o’ failure! Can’t even get the wimpy detective off!” Kokichi continued, allowing his verbal onslaught to reduce Miu to tears, crying on the floor of her laboratory.  Mius’ hands cover her face as loud sobs escaped the spaces between her fingers.

“I g-get the f-feeling this has m-more to do with your question being left unanswered,” Miu spoke, between sobs and sneezing snot into a tissue.

“Well, that may be true, but that’s besides the point! We need to make sure this story has a happy ending!” said Kokichi, adjusting in the cushioned chair.

“What? I can only stream Keebo’s vision, I can’t remote control him!” Miu replied, her sad façade dropping with her usual anger showing on her face. She moved over to Kokichi, grabbing him by the scarf. Her eyes drilled into Kokichi who seemed pretty…relaxed?

“You’re really useless, you know that right? How am I supposed to figure out if robots have dicks if Keebo has some corrupted mess going on in his head?” Kokichi replied, raising his ring finger to emphasize his point.

“G-guess we’ll have to watch and see,” Miu answered in quiet sputtering between new sobs. Snot and tears began to mix on her face as she returned to her desk, wiping her face with tissue.

**. . .**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst! Give me writing suggestions for whose hotel I should do after finishing Keebo's! Also, comment if you caught the Easter egg in this 2nd part! : D


	3. Love Hotel Extension [Keebo/K1-B0 One Shot Part Three]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd, I made my deadline...early? O: Well, I hope you guys enjoy this final installment for Keebo. This series is going well so far.
> 
> I get the feeling that, in the next update, we'll all be seeing stars...
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!! Happy Valentines day everyone ^///^ 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta reader for catching my dumb stuff!

“Apologies for such rough words Shuichi. But my role requires a bit more of a rugged touch,” Keebo apologized, for what felt like the 10th time.  I said it was okay, over and over, hopefully enough to get the point across that I had consented the entire time.

Keebo had been petting my head during our break, fixing my hair so it fell in the right places again. If Keebo had been acting on what he felt a “romantic pair” would be like, he had things almost dead on. Sure, it still made me nervous on whether the thoughts came from Miu or the professor, but this was nice. 

“Are you ready to begin again?” Keebo asked. I was comfortable nuzzling the pillow on his lap, but if would make Keebo happy, so be it. Things should be easy now that I had an idea of how things will work.  

“Yes, I’m ready,” I said. I couldn’t run away anymore. And this time around I’d obey whatever request he would have.  I smiled as I took one last moment to enjoy the current scenery. Keebo’s lap, with a comfy pillow, his hands, all of it felt comfortable. Now for it to be taken away again – and for some reason the thought felt enticing.

“Okay then. The safeword is Ocean Bacon. Close your eyes,” Keebo had stated, beginning to shift his and my body around. I closed my eyes as instructed. I let myself become water in his hands, shifting me where he needed me.

I could feel myself being shifted back to my previous position – hands in water with my head resting against one of the plush pillows. What else could Keebo do to make this any more seductive or sexy? I felt Keebo begin to wrap a new blindfold around my eyes. I was starting to get hyper sensitive from this point beyond. Losing one of my senses, from a detective perspective, was one of the scariest things I felt I could face.  Why did it make me feel so stimulated?

I shivered as Keebo finished tying the knot behind my head.  I wiggled my fingers a bit in the water basins, creating small waves.

“Still wiggly are we? I’ll be sure to stop that,” Keebo taunted, a malicious chuckle escaping his lips. My body shivered at the implications Keebo made by that statement. Were the rope or chains finally about to make their appearance – wait – why do I always gravitate to those restraints? 

More metallic steps on tiled flooring snapped me out of my thoughts, water now rushing. Was there going to be more water? What else could really be soaked beside my feet at this point? I gulped, turning my head around in different directions in hopes the blindfold would open some vision for me.  I could hear Keebo gasps a few times, walking a few steps before setting something down. This continued for a bit until he made it back over to the bed.

“W-What are you doing?” I asked, though I could feel Keebo’s hand shove against my gaping mouth. 

“Shh. Quiet. Let me do all the talking,” Keebo cooed, his weight shifting on the bed between my legs. I could hear two more weights being added to the bed, and soon after, my feet being dipped in chilly water. I could feel the waters temperature take its toll on the rest of my body, my head feeling warmer as time progressed. My eyes blinked a bit too often, the shadows on the outside of the blindfold growing. It could only be from one person. Keebos’ shadow felt heavier any of the deaths I had investigated before. Ok, maybe that is a stretch, but I can’t stop my thoughts racing of the many things Keebo could do to me…and maybe, he could do _that_. My mind was racing at thought that he could, but even if he couldn’t there were so many other ways he could stimulate my senses.

I could feel Keebos’ breath on me, grazing the side of my cheek. As the heat came closer, I could feel it hit my ear directly.

“Have you been a dirty boy today?” Keebo whispered into my ear, sparking every hair on my body to stand. I wasn’t sure if this was a rhetorical question or not, but to avoid reprimand from Keebo, I gave a slow nod. This is what I’m supposed to do, right?

I heard a few clicks, though much more metallic than the previous clicking I heard from the case Keebo had. And the clicks sounded much closer to me too. Was this an upgrade Miu personally made to Keebo—would this be…?

After a set of several varying clicking noises, I could hear a low whirring sound. And, like usual, Keebo let out his usual chuckle. Was it to intimate me? Was it to drive me further into uncertainty of the situation? What could this upgrade Keebo has unleashed do to me?

I could feel Keebo slowly glide a few fingers across my body, small trails of some sort of soapy lather exiting his fingertips. The liquid felt cold but refreshing since it brought more of my body to the same temperature. I began to lean into the touches, a small smile growing on my face.

Keebo had started around the base of my neck, gently gliding his fingers across it before diving down into my chest. I shivered out moans in response, limbs shaking from such an experience. The water in the basins were wiggling in response, the clean sound of waves giving me a sense of calm.

“Ah, that sounds really l-lovely. Can you make that sound again?” Keebo asked, his voice cracking from his former dominate tone. His hands proceeded to travel around my body, slipping his fingers over my—oh god, so cold…so. Intense.

I let out a louder moan, my back shivering upwards into Keebo’s touch. I could feel that my face was beet red, lips parted, and well, I would be lying if I weren’t the least bit turned on by this. I wonder what type of expression Keebo had on his face now. How did robots even look when aroused? The same, different—or is that another “upgrade” Miu tactfully imbedded into Keebos’ code?

Keebo continued his assault on my, err—ooh! I let out some grunts this time, my legs struggling to keep my feet in their individual water basins.

“You sound really lovely right now. If only you could see yourself Shuichi. If only you could see how helpless you are,” Keebo said, finally leaving my, err, upper chest be. The fingers were starting to spread the soapy liquid to my outstretched arms now, breaking away at my nerves and revealing what may be the most vulnerable side of me.   How helpless did I truly look? I mean it’s not like I could look at myself—or Keebo for that matter—so what type of expression was I making? 

A few stray moans continue to wander out of my mouth, my feet and hands shivering out more waves in the basins. Keebo continued to jet foamy lather across my body, reaching my mid-section. Across my happy trail I became ultra-sensitive again, letting out more moans with a scarlet face. How helpless I looked now…did it please Keebo? Was this to his expectations? Were my natural, raw reactions enough to fill the desire in his heart?  Was this even a role at this point? 

Keebo continued his soapy campaign down my body until he reached the top of my boxers.  His fingers pulled away. I could hear small intricate turnings of his fingers.

“Shuichi.”

“Shuichi.”

“Shuichi?”

I heard Keebo call out to me again, likely trying to ask for consent to go any further. I was nervous. I never did anything of this stuff with anyone(not that I could remember) before. My lips quivered, unsure if I knew how to respond. I was considering using the safeword, but even that felt out of place. It’s not that I didn’t want to consent, I was just—I dunno. Unnerved? Afraid? Not even sure how robots have…relations?

“Yes,” I answered, the word slurred by the residue of previous moans.

“Shuichi. I need your consent,” Keebo said, like last time, his tone low and serious. I took in a deep breathe of air, fighting through the last shred of uncertainty.

“Yes, you have it,” I answered, quick and relaxed as that confirmation could be. My body tensed as I could feel my boxers being rolled down.

**.  .  .**

* * *

 

“Miu, come here, it’s starting to get spicy!” Kokichi yelled, throwing a piece of hard candy into his mouth. Kokichis’ eyes were glued to the monitor as Keebo had his eyes fixed on Shuichis’ boxers. Miu came running in, a chip in her hand. It appeared to be a small blue SIMs card. From the gloves Miu had been wearing, it may have been fresh out of processing.

“Why didn’t you fuckin’ call me sooner, it looks like they’re gonna get fuckin’ any minute now!” Miu responded, taking a seat next to Kokichi. Near her seat sits a bowl of caramel twist, specially made by Kirumi. Although Kirumi tends to reserve specialty treats for holidays and celebrations, Kokichi and Miu were able to whine their way to one of their favorite treats.

Miu dipped her hand into the bowl, unwrapping and throwing one in her mouth, eagerly waiting for the proceeds to go forward.

_Shuichi. I need your consent…_

Miu and Kokichi both leaned closer to the monitor as Keebo, once again, had asked for Shuichis consent. Things were getting heated. A blush could be seen on Miu’s cheeks, a small amount of drool escaping the corner of her mouth. 

Kokichi had the slightest blush on his face, mouth agape with stars in his eyes.

“Yes, only a little bit further and…” Miu thought to herself, her hands closing to hold the SIM card. Kokichi watched closely too, his arms pressing up against the velvet of Shuichis’ lab chair.

Miu and Kokichi had briefly turned to each other, in a rare, brief, but real moment of perverted companionship.

“My moneys’ on Shuichi blowin’ his load before Keebo even gets a minute in,” Miu said, gesturing toward the candies, “I’ll bet my share of the candies.”

“Oh yeah? Well _I_ bet  Kee-boy won’t be able to handle it and’ll chicken out,” Kokichi responded, “I’ll put my share of the candies _and_ won’t pull any pranks for a week. I’m givin’ ya leeway since it sounds like this robot does have a dick!”

_Yes, you have it._

The stakes were high, and with those words, the two returned their gaze back to the monitor. What they would find in front of them…would be agonizing.

“As students of Hopes’ Peak, I am both ashamed and disappointed in the both of you.  Betting on the intimacy of two of our most dearest stude—” began Monophanie, but the two were already trying to wrestle her away from the monitor.

“I have shit riding on this, dickweed,” Miu said, trying to choke out the bear. Kokichi tried to peek at the monitor, however, a new Monokub proceeded to cover the screen. Monotaro stood proudly in front of the screen, only the edges being viewable. Moans could be heard, but sadly, a visual couldn’t be ascertain by the purple-haired boy.

 “Now now children, we need to make sure you don’t see anything inappropriate. You all may be of age, but we need to preserve vanity or—whatever—I already forgot what Dad wrote on those cards,” Monotaro said, getting irritated by the end of his sentence.

Since Miu had been dealing with Monophanie, Kokichi grabbed Montaro and tried to glue his eyes immediately to the monitor. Sadly, the Monokubs were too quick. Another one appeared, Monokid, clad with his guitar.

“Heeeeeey! Thanks for coming out tonight, crowd! I’d like to take the time to thank my dad and siblings for believing in me,” Monokid said, hands beginning to rapidly pay the guitar in his hands. Kokichi and Miu covered their ears, giving each other knowing nods. They may not be able to ascertain their bets, but at the very least, they had _that_ to check in on later.

**.  .  .**

* * *

 

When Keebo rolled down my boxers, I couldn’t help but look somewhere else. Even if I had no vision, the thought of my eyes being in the same direction at this point gave me goose bumps. What was going to happen now?

“I never seen this in the flesh before. It’s…interesting,” Keebo said, gently tugging the boxers down my legs. He briefly lifted my feet to slide them off my body, moving the fabric elsewhere. I could only assume what he was referring to, and even then, it made it hard to look in his direction. What were his plans? What could he possibly have in mind?  

As Keebo lowered my feet back into their respective basins, I shivered at the sensations. I could feel my nerves become even more sensitive now, the cool waves of the A/C chilling me to the bone. Silence filled the room as it did once before, the previous case clicking some more before some selected items plopped onto the floor. What other tools were at Keebos’ disposal?

“Hey, Shuichi, would do you supposed would happen if I touched you _there_? Would you feel…excited?” Keebo asked, a mixture of a sigh and a gasp escaping my lips. Was this part of the role too, him trying to choke some really embarrassing words out of me? I stayed quiet however, deciding to keep my face up toward the ceiling. This’ll help me avoid awkward conversation easy.

I inhaled slowly, hoping this silence was serving some sort of purpose. Keebo couldn’t possibly have been asking me a serious question.

“Maybe if I bring my mouth to—”

“Don’t! I mean—it’s—uh…” I responded, instantly recognizing where this was heading. I didn’t think Keebo could even suggest that type of dirty thought. I mean, besides the mere fact that Keebo would had have his mouth around such an area. The thought sparked something in me. I wasn’t sure what it was quite yet.

 I could feel more of Keebos weight shift above me, his familiar chuckle filling the room. It was almost as if he were toying with me at this point. Why couldn’t we have done something more stereotypical—have Keebo tie me to a bed and tickle me with a feather or something like that? My role would’ve been clear then, no guess work needed, and even then I…I…I felt a sudden pull at my lips, Keebo giving me a few quick pecks before moving back.

“You prefer my lips here, huh? Do you think that other part of you is dirty?” Keebo asked, his hand cupping my cheek. His other hand pushed the blindfold away from my eyes, his face right where my eyes were resting. I blinked a few times, attempting to turn my head but Keebo’s hands kept it in place. Something about how calm his face appeared, even with the roles were supposed to be playing now, calmed me a bit. I felt like I could hear his voice.

 _Do we need to stop it here?_ I heard his expression say, leaning his forehead down to rest against mine. I kept myself still, enjoying the warm feeling of Keebos’ forehead. After a few minutes, I felt Keebo motion his head back, a gentle smile on his face.

I shook my head to his question after some time, taking some time to munch in my brain if I was really ok with this. I wanted Keebo to get what he wanted, especially here, so I needed to break past this wall of insecurity. I was hoping that my eyes were gesturing at Keebo properly. I moved my lips, slowly, hoping Keebo knew how to read lips.

 _No, we can continue._ I silently spoke with jurisdiction, a smile on my face. Keebo began to motion away from me, smiling as he patted my head. I noticed, however, he neglected to put my blindfold back on my face.

“Watch me,” Keebo said, his eyes staring at mine. I obeyed the order, interested to see where Keebo could be going. Wait—was he…do robots have…?

I felt my blush intensify further, my throat closed in anticipation. W-What was Keebos’ next move?

“I know that I’m not human. It’s a painful fact I realize when I look at myself and see metal. But. I will do my best to please you,” Keebo said, gravitating toward me. The me down there, er, the part of me down there.  I squeezed my eyes shut as he came closer. I could hear the case he had before clattering open and then shutting quickly.

 

And then…

 

I felt Keebo touch my feet. And then I felt something scrape against my feet in a delicate way. This continued for several minutes, and once he had been done, he lowered stated feet back into the basin of water.

Was…Keebo…giving me…a…pedicure? Part of me hoped this was just some sort of joke, but, with the silence…it felt like this was how things were gonna go. I decided to go with it for now. The same process went over with my other foot, taking slightly longer as Keebo switched between tools. 

“How are you feeling, Shuichi? You’re free to talk now,” Keebo had instructed, now pulling out a generic can of shaving spray. I smiled at him, watching as he sprayed copious amount of fluffy white shaving cream on either side of my legs, covering both top ends completely. The spray had gone from my ankles up to my hips, though the part left bare still made me feel a bit nervous. Oh well, if things were just going to be a spa treatment from here, this would be a cakewalk!

“I’m very relaxed! To be honest, this wasn’t quite where I was expecting things to go,” I answered, maybe a bit too honestly. Was this a part of some sort of trick? I smiled down as I watched Keebo pick up a small shaving utensil. While it was a typical metallic shaving tool, I noticed a small dash of pink with the letters “Miu” inscribed. Oh dear. What would Miu do if she found out Keebo tampered with her stuff? Were these all of her things Keebo had been using this entire time?

“You know, Shuichi, I actually have nothing in my memory bank about BDSM, romantic, or any sort of coital relations. Before tonight I studied heavily in these arts, trying my best to master them before I saw you. I even reached out to Kokichi, despite his stinging robophoic remarks. He suggested I ask Miu for some upgrades to my memory. Even with the overhaul Miu installed within me, I’m still ignorant on how to properly please you. All it really seemed to do is teach me how to groom you—er, if that is what you call it,” Keebo had said, pausing his treatment to look straight at me.

I blushed. I couldn’t handle how adorable Keebo had been being. Had Keebo retained the entire scenario before by memory?  What dedication.

“I guess that would be another way to phrase it. Are you disappointed that you weren’t able to learn everything?” I asked.

“…Yes. Although I wanted us to have the optimal experience as a romantic pair, things seem to have gone this way,” Keebo answered, gently placing my foot back into the basin. I frowned at him—what could I even say to cheer him up?

“Don’t beat yourself over it, Keebo! Just because the upgrade failed doesn’t mean I wasn’t pleased. I am very pleased! You had me entranced the entire time,” I replied, Keebo now working on my finger nails. I saw a glimpse of the file as Keebo was deftly working through each nail with precision.  The same lettering as before, indicating this may have been Mius’ kit. Maybe Keebo asked for permission beforehand?

“I know…still, I wanted to hear more of your delicate sounds. Like when my jetters were running over your nipples,” Keebo said with a scarlet red expression, pausing his hand before it shaved more dead skin from my fingertips. I bit my lip at Keebos’ words, unsure of what else to contribute. I had to make sure Keebo knew I could be satisfied. 

I sat in silence with Keebo as he finished up my manicure and pedicure respectfully. Once Keebo finished filing down my nails, he returned the water basins, one by one, to the tiled area.

 

“Keebo. Do you really wanna learn that perverted stuff, about how to—”

“Of course! I want you to have the optimal romantic pair experience! It’s the entire reason Mius’ lab had been closed for the past couple days,” Keebo replied, rushing back to my side as he placed the last basin down. Though, one thing struck me as odd. Keebo had placed a couple of the tools inside the empty basins, placing his face into one briefly before starting to rush over.

I watched him run over to me, stopping to catch his breath at the edge of the bed.

“What do you mean, I th—”

“No, she gave me an upgrade that works pretty well on my mouth!” Keebo retorted happily, opening his mouth to reveal a strangely flesh-like interior, “She says there’s ‘no gag reflex’, whatever that means.”

So.

That meant…

“Uhm, I-I can’t exactly say how—”

“I don’t think you have a choice, Shuichi. Remember? I’m demanding you now: tell me how to use this mouth to please you.”

“It’s sort of disgusting, I’m not sure if you have a self-cleanin—”

“Stop. Or I will punish you, Shuichi.”

Keebos eyes looked scary – serious and cold. I knew what I had to do. And, to be frank, what I was expecting. What type of ideal fantasy was this again? It was more so mine th—forget it.

“You know that part of me you didn’t wash?” I started before letting out a nervous, exasperated sigh.

**. . .**

* * *

 

“Annnd, that’s a wrap kiddos! Thanks, so, so much!” Monokid cried out, releasing one final eardrum hurting riff on the base. Kokichi and Miu were about to cry out of how terrible Monokid managed to play that thing. The riff had been so ear piericing it managed to break some glass in the lab. And, from what was witnessed behind Monokid—the TV monitor! Shards of glass spilled out from behind the Monokub.

“Ooo, so perfect! Now this is child-friendly entertainment!” Monophaime announces.

“Does this mean we can go eat now? I think Monosuke and Monodam are working on dinner,” Monotaro exclaimed, holding his belly with both his hands.

“A rock star can’t live without good eatin’ after playing such a good show,” Monokid announced, flinging his guitar behind his back. This caused even more damage to the TV monitor, bezels and other wiring now completed damaged.

“So long, bear well,” the present Monokubs sang, disappearing in their usual spoof of smoke.

There was silence between the two for a few moments, Kokichi appearing to cry his eyes out and Mius’ face scrunched up in tearful respite. And then a few minutes past…and then, Miu plucked the blue SIMs’ card into what could best be described as a smartphone. Kokichi kept his water works going for a few minutes as Miu prepared this, crying out about a variety of different complaints. And, once it felt like a good 10 minutes had elapsed, his water works came to a complete standstill.

“You got it up? I think those other annoying kubs lost interest,” Kokichi whispered, wiping his tears quickly as he turned to Miu.

“Almost, quit fuckin’ rushin’ me! I was expectin’ Monokuma to pull his usual bullshit, which led my amazing genius to create two separate camera and sound output designs connected by—” Miu began to say, proudly bragging as she pushed a few buttons on the smartphone-esque design.

“Just get to the point—we don’t have that long before those fucks decide to come back in and check on us,” Kokichi replied in a hushed whisper, gesturing to Miu by hitting her chin upwards to keep her voice down. Mius’ face turned a bit pitiful, a blush spreading across her face as she touched a few last keys.

Two images of the love hotel ceiling were being streamed, a large robotic hand placing the cameras into a container.

“Wait—this isn’t…I told that fucker to take good care of these,” Miu retorted, her voice growing louder. Kokichi grumbled at this, hitting Mius’ back this time.

“We’re gonna get caught if you keep being so loud,” Kokichi whispered to Miu, gradually pulling her into a side arm hug.

‘More flies with honey I guess,’ Kokichi thought to himself, eyeing the camera as Keebo came into frame.

“I know you’re watching…and to be honest, I’m disappointed in your actions. While I won’t let you watch, you can certainly hear,” Keebo whispered, though something appeared off by the way Miu had been responding with a beet red blush. Kokichi felt lost on this communication, beginning to swear and use what could best be called “robophoic hate speech” at the smartphone device and Keebo.

“H-H-Hey Kokichi? Calm it—I wanna hear. We c-c-can still confirm o-our bets,” Miu began to say, but Kokichi had already been getting his items together.

“This is boring now, ya’know? No robot dicks, no visuals, why would I wanna hear that bratty kid Shuichi moan?” Kokichi had grumbled, picking up the bowl of caramel twists, “What a lame day this ended up being!” As Kokichi proceeded to stomp his way out of Mius’ lab, her blush has only grown.

“Keebo figured you s-s-say something like that…Keebo said he had a ‘natural instinct that your jealously would override your desire to watch the outcome,” Miu had teased. Kokichi firmly planted his right foot in front of the lab door. Silence. Kokichi had his face turned from Miu. Even as Shuichis’ voice rang out. Even as Shuichi was giving very particular instructions. Time was ticking away. Kokichis’ face was still facing the door, and although Miu couldn’t make out his face, she had a feeling he was looking pretty miserable right now.

“…Whatever. I don’t even feel like pranking for a week anyway,” Kokichi had said before pulling the door open and slamming it shut behind him. Miu listened intently to the video, blush hot on her face, seeming to ignore Kokichi.

The door opened only a crack a few moments after its’ slamming, final words being spoken to Miu.

“Gonta will be here at 6am sharp to move things back to Shuichis’ lab. I may have him pull some strings in my place this next week,” Kokichi muttered through the doorway, slamming the door once more. Miu hadn’t paid much attention. Her eyes and ears were glued to the sweet moans of her fellow classmates. Perhaps she hadn’t a clue Kokichi took the caramel twists anyway?

Perhaps winning her bet was all that mattered. And, if anything, a week of peace from Kokichis’ usual antics was a gift no one would pass by.

**.   .   .**

* * *

 

I was now cuddled up near Keebo, who was holding me in his arms.

“Won’t it be boring to lay like this for you? I recall you saying you don’t sleep,” I asked. I felt bad for asking him to cuddle with me after such a turn of events. But, after that session, I really needed true companionship. I had no clue Keebo could be so demanding.

“It won’t be boring! I get to watch my favorite person sleep their night away in my arms. It’s a blessing if anything,” Keebo retorted, a scarlet look coming across his face. I saw that he had reverted his mouth back to the more robotic look. Part of me had been happy for this. Things would be easier to melt away in my mind this way.  

“You know, that stuff you exuded…it’s a new flavor profile for me. I can’t describe it from any food I have on my database. Knowing its from you made it…really special,” Keebo said, gradually holding me closer. I was drifting off, my body cooling off from the loss of adrenaline. I gave a few nods to Keebo for responses, I wasn’t capable of much else right now.

“Shuichi?”

“Shuuuichi?”

“Yeah, Keebo? I’m pretty tired and I wa—”

“I’d like to…’suck you off’ again if that’s ok? Not now of course – you look like you’re trying to sleep. But later. A different day,” Keebo asked, the words coming out so quick that I could barely process the request. Was Keebo hinting at…? No, I’m sure Monokuma had proper measures in place to wipe his memory. But, to please the Keebo in the present, I’ll promise the unlikely.

“Of course, you can. Just, these type of these are—er, we’ll get there when get there,” I responded, letting out groggy yawns every other word. Had Keebo always been this talkative at night?

“There’s one more thing I’d like your consent on, if you don’t mind, Shuichi,” Keebo asked, my vision catching the slightest hint of red across his visor. One more reason to get consent?

“Sure…” I answered, feeling myself waver between awakeness and slumber. I felt Keebos metallic lips meet mine, twice and three times over.

“I hope you sleep well. I hope we are able to form a romantic bond again,” Keebo said with a smile. The words hadn’t processed right in my mind, but I had hoped the last sentence I’d say was an acceptance answer.

 _“Yes, of course we can.” I said._ The last thing I could recall, before whatever memory sucking device Monokuma had constructed kicked in, was the feeling of Keebo rocking my body to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Dedicated to,
> 
> Jaime


End file.
